Her Addiction: His Mouth
by HelixForward
Summary: Oh gods, his lips. Rachel very well knew of all of the wonderful things the son of Hades could do with his talented mouth. Yes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare had quite the addiction.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own anything about the Percy Jackson & The Olympian book series. Not the plot, not the places, not the characters, etc. They all belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan and I do not in any way, shape, or form intend to pass them off as my own.

**Author's Note:  
**This is definitely not my best, but the thought just wouldn't go away.  
How do you feel about Nico and Rachel together? I really don't see how they were matched, but they seem to be a popular pair.  
If you have any questions and/or comments please leave them in a review. Beneficial criticism, whether it is good or bad, is welcome. If you spot any grammar errors please notify me as well; I'm not the best whenever it comes to proof reading. Thank you for reading! =]  
- Kelly

**Her Addiction: His Mouth  
**~** A Nico di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare Drabble **~  
_As told from Rachel's point-of-view…_

He was placed on this Earth as a gift from the gods themselves.

He was sent straight from the heavens above.

He was Eros in disguise - master of enchantment, creator of moans, seeker of desire, and creature of pleasure.

Nico had a mysterious power, power unlike any other being, and Rachel wanted to become high of the control he radiated. He was dangerous, dangerous in a way that caused her to go weak at the knees and call his name out at night. Rachel wanted to be consumed by Nico, wanted to be enveloped by his passion.

And what was worse? As being the Oracle, it was absolutely forbidden. However, once together, she didn't care about Apollo and his hectic rants on preserving her purity. The only thing pure about her was the crystal clarity of the thought of being ravished by Nico.

When alone, in the darkness' precautious secrecy, he succumbed to her aching hunger.

Nico was gorgeous, for a lack of a better word. He emitted a sense of great confidence and vibe that he was not one to be reckoned with. You could undoubtedly feel this around him and see it in the way he walked - straight with a slight swing of his shoulders. He constantly wore a snarky smirk upon his thin, lightly chapped lips to let the world know it was really he fooling it.

Oh gods, his lips. Rachel very well knew of all of the wonderful things the son of Hades could do with his talented mouth.

He was never gentle, but never brutal. When grasping her, Nico wasn't afraid to touch her although on no account left any marks. He knew that she wouldn't crumble like a delicate flower; he didn't toss her around like a ragdoll either. There was not a time when he treated her in a fragile manner like a man does his wife, for they were not married. Rachel was perfectly fine with that fact. He was always rough with her in a pure state of lust.

He was never careful with where he placed his lips, but instead let them wonder to wherever in whatever pattern they wished. Nico's movements were unpredictable, even for the psychic. He always managed to find an undiscovered sweet spot that would make Rachel grip his shirt and rock up into his body. He was ready to try anything new and not once failed on the first try.

He never pecked or decided to be chaste, but always had his mouth slightly parted so it would quite easily engulf hers. Nico gave only sloppy kisses that often caused saliva to still connect them once parted. Most females would have been disgusted by this - not Rachel. She yearned for that fast paced, intense longing. She craved to have the breath of his being intertwine with her breath, to not worry about being technical. The sloppiness of his actions told her he couldn't contain himself, told her she was to be encircled in his chilling heat.

When he kissed her, she became lost in a whirlwind of emotions and had every thought unspoken vanish. His lips simply erased each brain wave and caused her bones to liquefy beneath his firm touch. She relished in the feel of his cold, thin fingers on her equally pale skin. She wanted to become drunk off of his taste of cigarettes and Listerine. She wanted to hear their lips smacking echo off of the bare walls. She wanted the slightly spicy smell of him to devour the rest of her senses.

Yes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare had quite the addiction.


End file.
